


The Surface

by BiffElderberry



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Cloaca, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "We really need to stick with the schedule," Mera frowned. "Panathenaia is in three days and you are not ready.""It'll be fine, we'll be back before then," Arthur told her, "And you can fill me in on what exactly Panathenaia is later."Mera looked at Orm for support but he just shrugged. What could be worse than having to endorse his half brother's claim to the throne?Which is how Arthur ended up leading them to the surface.





	The Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



"I want to show you something," Arthur told Mera and Orm as they left the last Atlantean holding.

The past three weeks had been filled with visits to the Atlantean nobility, with Orm and Mera by his side. The trip had been exhausting. Even with Vulko's training as a youth, Arthur knew very little about Atlantis, and it showed when talking with the locals. Luckily between Orm and Mera they were able to smooth over any social faux pas Arthur made.

"We really need to stick with the schedule." Mera frowned. "Panathenaia is in three days and you are not ready."

"It'll be fine, we'll be back before then," Arthur told her. "And you can fill me in on what exactly Panathenaia is later."

Mera looked at Orm for support, but he just shrugged. What could be worse than having to endorse his half brother's claim to the throne?

Which is how Arthur ended up leading them to the surface. They surfaced near the dock, Arthur already pulling himself up while Orm sneered at the air. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Orm, try to smile," Mera told him as they followed Arthur up to the little white house. Orm’s face twitched; it was the best he could do under the circumstances.

"Dad, I'm home!" Arthur called, letting himself into the house.

Orm looked around the cramped dwelling curiously. How could anyone like this better than the royal palace of Atlantis? He had to stand closer to Mera and Arthur, and not to mention walking was slower than swimming. He swore the air smelled, worse than anything that had ever assaulted his senses in the sea.

Orm watched a man, Arthur's father obviously, hug Arthur for a long moment. He supposed that was nice. His own father had never been one for affection. Orm wasn't sure he had been hugged by anyone since his mother was sent to The Trench.

"Dad, these are my friends," Arthur said, pulling back. "Mera." Arthur's father shook her hand, smiling. "And my half-brother Orm."

Orm tried to smile, but he wasn't sure he really pulled it off. Arthur's father shook his hand, stiffer than he had been with Mera.

"Isn't he the one who-" Arthur's father asked, looking at his son with a frown.

"He's better now," Arthur shrugged. "We have a few days before we have to be back in Atlantis, and I wanted to show them the surface."

Orm looked around the living room while Arthur and his father talked. It was small, the whole house was small but nice. Comfortable. Orm didn't know what to make of that. There were pictures everywhere, on every wall and every table. Most of them appeared to be of a young Arthur and his father. Visiting the aquarium, fishing, Arthur up at the top of the lighthouse. Orm swallowed down his emotions when he saw a picture of his mother with Arthur and his father.

Growing up, he had been told that Arthur's father was a horrible fisherman who had taken his mother away from her home and forced her to be his bride. That story had been instilled upon him by his own father for as long as he could remember. But looking at the photos, he could see the happiness in her eyes. She was happier than she ever had been with him and his father.

"Does that sound alright?" Arthur asked him. Orm looked up from the photos. He hadn't been listening at all to the conversation. He gave a shrug. Seemed like most of his life was following Arthur's lead nowadays, what would one more thing matter?

It turned out that one more thing was sleeping arrangements. The house was small, there were only two bedrooms. Arthur's father had insisted that Mera take his and Atlanna's room - after all, Atlanna was in Atlantis tying up the last of the loose ends that not being dead had presented. He would sleep on the couch. Arthur and Orm were going to share Arthur's childhood bedroom.

Wouldn't that be great?

\-------

Arthur brought another round over to their table.

"Where did dad and Orm go?" he asked Mera when he saw their empty seats.

"Bathroom," Mera replied, accepting a glass from Arthur.

Arthur frowned. He wasn't sure how he felt about Orm being alone with his father. Sure, he had been helpful the past several weeks, but that didn't mean he had to fully trust him with the most important person in the world.

He settled back into his seat, angling himself so he could see the bathroom door from his chair. He couldn't just barge in there, not even under the pretense of needing to go himself. He didn't want to convince Orm he didn't trust him.

"He likes you, you know," Mera said.

"What?" Arthur spluttered.

"Orm," Mera replied, sipping her own beer. Arthur had never known anyone who could make drinking in a dive bar looks so dignified. "He can't stop looking at you with this awe."

"He's my brother," Arthur replied.

"So?"

"So that would be wrong," Arthur replied.

"Surface dwellers have such odd hang-ups." Mera shrugged.

"Are you saying incest is okay in Atlantis?" Arthur sipped his own beer. He could admit to himself that he had entertained the occasional fantasy about Orm. After all, had he meet Orm without any context, he wouldn't have known they were related. And Orm certainly was attractive.

"It's common among the higher born," Mera said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Many of the nobles you met were cousins if not closer to their spouse. In fact, it was a question Orm and I dealt with at almost every stop."

"Is that why they were so confused when I introduced him as my brother?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes, they expected that the two of you would be together. Orm probably expects it himself, I haven't asked, but it was a logical conclusion."

"Huh." Arthur shrugged. He took a deep sip of his beer, watching as his father and Orm walked back to the table. Orm certainly looked out of place in this bar. Even dressed in some of Arthur's old clothes - his Atlantean armor standing out too greatly in such an atmosphere - he reeked of royalty. Hell, half the patrons had their eyes on him as walked across the room. Anyone would be happy to spend the night with him.

There was no way that Orm would actually want to be with Arthur, even if it was okay by Atlantean standards. Not after the way he had treated him when he had first arrived in Atlantis. Arthur shrugged it off. He would deal with that little bit of culture shock once he returned to Atlantis.

\------

The one thing the surface dwellers had going for them, Orm decided as they piled back into Thomas' truck, was their alcohol. Even though he appeared to be burning off the sensation faster than most of the humans around them, it did leave him feeling nice and floaty, and Orm liked it. Atlantean ale wasn't nearly as potent and could only be enjoyed under certain circumstances.

Orm watched the trees go by as Arthur drove them back to the house. He supposed it wasn't the worst place in the world. Surely it was better than the Trench, but that was setting the bar awfully low.

He could almost even see why his mother preferred this world.

"You've been quiet," Arthur said when they returned to his childhood room.

"Just thinking," Orm replied softly. He sat down on the bed, looking around the room. "This world isn't so bad."

"Glad you approve." Arthur grimaced, sitting down beside him.

"All I ever knew of the surface was that it stole my mother away," Orm said. "I hated it."

"You know that's not true," Arthur replied. "It wasn't the surface world that cast our mother into the Trench."

"It was because of her love for the surface she was banished," Orm replied, looking away. "The stories my father told me- I didn't expect this."

The words hung heavy between them. Orm was very aware of how close Arthur was sitting to him, their thighs pressed together. Nothing was what he expected. Arthur certainly hadn't been.

He wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but suddenly Arthur's lips were pressed against his own. It was a soft kiss. Hesitant. Or didn't know how Arthur would feel about this. Arthur hadn't expressed any interest before.

But then Arthur's hand was buried in the short hair at the nape of his neck, holding him close as they kissed. Arthur's chest was pressed up against his own, pushing Orm back onto the bed.

"Is this okay?" Arthur asked, pulling back. He was on top of Orm, a solid weight bearing down onto him.

"Yes," Orm replied. He could feel a blush spreading across his face, his arousal growing in the pit of his stomach.

It was odd having sex on land, Orm decided as he tried to pull his own shirt off. In the water, it was easier to move about. Here he was getting caught in the fabric as it dragged against the sheets on the bed, tangling him up in it. But then Arthur got his hands involved and divested Orm easily of his shirt.

Orm buried his hand in Arthur's long hair as Arthur sucked on one of his nipples. He had always been sensitive there, most Atlanteans were, and the way Arthur was sucking and biting on it was driving him wild.

Arthur smirked up at him as he pulled back. He kissed his way down Orm's belly and deftly unbutton the borrowed jeans with his teeth. His hand slid into Orm's pants. Orm bit his lip as one of his tentacles wrapped around Arthur's wrist, guiding it to his cloacal opening. 

Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Is something wrong?" Orm asked as Arthur pulled his hand out of his pants. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to see what had unnerved Arthur so much. Everything looked fine to him. One of his tentacles had followed Arthur's hand out of his pants and was now fluttering slightly against his belly.

"Orm - I -" Arthur seemed lost for words.

"Sorry, I had assumed you'd done this before," Orm glowered, trying to sit up more. He had been so stupid. Of course, this was too much for Arthur.

"I have," Arthur replied defensively.

"Forget it." Orm shrugged, trying to play it cool as he re-buttoned his pants. "Let's just go to bed." He pushed Arthur the rest of the way off him so he could get up.

"Orm, that's not-" Arthur tried again. With an exasperated sigh, he unbuttoned his own pants, pushing them down.

It was Orm's turn to stare, wide eyed. Where was his cloacal opening? Where were the tentacles? What was that weird hanging thing?

"I'm not backing out," Arthur stated. "I just didn't realize we were different."

"Is that what human's normally look like?" Orm asked.

"Well, most are a little smaller," Arthur replied.

"Then where do you put-" Orm motioned to the thing that almost looked like a tentacle, only it didn't seem to have the same range of motion.

"My dick?" Arthur supplied. "Well in a pair like this, I'd normally go for an ass, or hands, or mouth. Just depends."

"You're not getting that anywhere near my ass," Orm replied.

"Then how would you normally-"

"That's what a cloacal opening is for."

Arthur just looked more confused. Orm sighed, unbutton his pants again and pushing them down. "Here." He brushed his finger across his cloacal opening, suppressing a shudder that tried to run through his body. He was still very turned on. Three of his tentacles were mostly extended, and his penis was just started to protrude.

Orm froze as Arthur stepped closer to him.

"May I?" Arthur asked, reaching hesitantly towards him.

Orm nodded, his tentacles arching out to swirl around Arthur's hand, guiding him towards his cloaca. He bit off a groan as one of Arthur's fingers slid inside him.

Orm wrapped an arm around Arthur as he pushed his finger deeper into his cloaca. He had always preferred to have his cloaca fucked. He could feel his knees go weak as Arthur pushed a second finger in alongside the first.

Arthur kissed him again, delving into Orm's open mouth. He guided him back onto the bed, settling between Orm's legs.

"More," Orm urged, panting slightly. His penis had retracted back into his cloaca, and every move of Arthur's fingers rubbed across the sensitive head.

Arthur pulled his hand back despite Orm's tentacles still trying to pull him closer. He lined up their hips, his cock pressed against Orm's cloaca. Arthur bit his lip as Orm's tentacles rubbed over his cock, wrapping around his thighs and hips, trying to urge him forward.

"Do it," Orm ordered. He wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him as Arthur sunk into his cloaca. He groaned into the kiss. Arthur's dick was thicker, if a little shorter, than any Atlantean he had been with, and he could feel himself stretching around his girth.

Arthur stilled, waiting for Orm to adjust, but Orm didn't want that. His own hips stuttering up, humping himself onto Arthur's cock. Every moved dragged his cock against the most sensitive bits in his body.

Orm gasped as Arthur started to move. Each thrust felt like it was pushing deeper and deeper into his body. His tentacles wrapped around Arthur's hips and legs, egging him on.

He could feel his own arousal building into a tight coil, ready to snap. Arthur pulled him up, kissing him deeply. His hand buried itself in the short hairs at the base of Orm's skull, fingernails biting into his skin slightly.

With one final thrust, Orm's orgasm washed over him. He sighed into the kiss. His cloaca clamped down, drawing Arthur in deeper, while his seed released inside himself, adding to his natural slickness. His tentacles writhed with pleasure, tightening around Arthur as they rubbed against his skin.

Arthur groaned, his hips snapping harder against Orm as he chased his own orgasm. Suddenly he stilled, hips pressed tight against Orm. Orm could feel Arthur's come joining his in his cloaca.

Arthur flopped down on the mattress next to Orm. He wrapped his arms around Orm, pulling him close. Orm was careful of his tentacles, still retracting into his cloaca as he rolled closer to Arthur.

"We’ll have to get you a book on Atlantean anatomy," Orm muttered, curling deeper into Arthur's arms. "Didn't think that would be something we'd have to teach you."

"Is there that much more to learn? Wait, you can't get pregnant, can you?" Arthur asked with a chuckle. 

"No, I'd have to be fucked by a woman for that," Orm replied. He rolled his eyes at the look of shock on Arthur’s face. "We'll discuss it more in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing none human genitalia often sends me in a research spiral. This spiral focused on fish genitals. At the suggestion of the BFF (who I always end up texting graphic descriptions to while she’s at work, whoops!) I googled the mating habits of octopus since she knew I wanted to do tentacles. She meant squids. Turns out that some species of Octopus tear off their dick, give it to their mate, and then die. Which led to me dying of laughter while imagining Orm tearing off his dick, giving it to Arthur, and then curling up to die. While Arthur is screaming, Mera comes in and is so blase about it. It’s just a thing that happens in Atlantis, ya know? 
> 
> We went with this setup instead, and I think it was probably a much better ending.


End file.
